


The Next Morning

by MarvelDC



Series: Batgirl and supergirl [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: After Kara stays over and the rest of the Bat-Fam finds out, things get awkward. but when Batgirl and Supergirl are left alone, who knows what they'll get up to.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Batgirl/Supergirl
Series: Batgirl and supergirl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519043
Kudos: 26





	The Next Morning

It continued to snow through the night, creating a picture of serenity outside in the morning, one of the few times that Gotham looked pretty. The morning sun hadn’t fully risen, so the sky was still grey, but the fresh snow made the city look clean, which was a nearly impossible task. The temperature was still cold, it was one of the coldest nights of the year, the chilliness crept in between the cracks of the manor and into the rooms. So when Kara woke up, she didn’t even try to move the blankets, she knew that if she got out of bed, she would be rocked by waves of cold. Instead, she just cuddled closer to Babs, who was slowly waking up. Kara draped her arms around the warm body and placed her head on Babs shoulder so that she was the big spoon. They stayed like that, just loving each other and letting themselves go for the first time in a long time. Both Kara and Babs knew that they would eventually have to get out of bed, but neither one of them wanted to make the first move. Eventually neither of them had to when Jason busted into the room holding 2 paintball guns and masks. 

“Listen up Babs, Damian and Dick are going tooooo. Nevermind. I’ll come back later”

Babs sat up alarmed and angry “What are you doing! Get out right now!”

Jason raised his hands as he was about to leave her room “Yeah, I didn’t realise that you had... company. Wait, is that Kara.” Kara groaned from under the sheet.

“Hi Jason.” Jason stopped before leaning back against the doorway and started to chuckle. “It is Kara. Well, how is it going?” he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. “You know, I once had a crush on Babs too, when I” he was met with a pillow thrown at his face. Barbara was red in the face and clearly angry “NO! No! You are not here to socialize, you are here to leave. So leave!” Jason was out the door when he turned around and was about to say something but before he could, Barbara threw another pillow at his face “LEAVE”, with that, he was gone.

Barbara fell back onto the bed before turning to Kara “Excuse him, he is an animal” “Yeah I know, we’ve been on a couple adventures before.” That took Babs by surprise “Really, who haven’t you worked with in my family?” Kara shrugged before pulling herself out of bed, taking the sheet with her, she draped it around her, so that it covered her chest and flowed to the ground. “What clothes can I borrow?” Babs didn’t care, anything that Kara wore would be hers, she would give up her entire wardrobe for Kara. “I don’t care, pick whatever looks best on you.” While Kara rummaged through the closet, Babs went out of the room to see what Alfred made for breakfast. She walked down to the main dining room, and saw that most of the family had already beat her to the table. Most of them were talking to one another and eating but Babs wasn’t in the mood to talk today, so she sat down next to Tim and stacked her plate with pancakes, toast, and bacon.

Kara slowly walked down the hall wearing a Gotham Knights shirt and some jeans she found in the walk-in closet. The rest of the family didn’t notice her enter the room but Bruce raised one eyebrow but continued to sip his coffee. She silently sat next to Babs and timidly looked at the food in front of her wondering whether or not she should make her presence known. Before she could decide however, Dick stood up and practically shouted at her “Hi Kara! Why are you here so early!”he then sat back down with a mischievous grin. Then everyone turned to look at Kara whose cheeks were turning really red really fast, all she could manage was a quiet “... Hi” before everyone shifted their eyes to Barbara who was busy trying to slink down under the table but froze when everyone looked at her.

Barbara sat back in her chair while inquisitive eyes followed her, she took a deep breath in, “She may have stayed the night”, at that, everyone gave a little cheer and smiled at her. Even sleep-deprived Tim looked up with a smile, “I knew it.” Barbara punched him in the arm and flipped off everyone else, to which Bruce merely said “Hey!”, making Babs quickly put down her hand. Kara was laughing with everyone else, just happy that no one made it awkward or uncomfortable for her, well anymore then it was already.

After everyone teased them and made their playful remarks, they all felt like they had had their fun and quickly moved on, teasing another person for something or other, leaving Babs, Kara, and Bruce alone at the dinner table.

Kara and Babs sat there in an uncomfortable silence while Bruce read the paper and drank his coffee, seemingly ignoring them. Babs and Kara were starting to eat their breakfast when Bruce set down his paper and looked at them intensely “Do you know what you’re doing?” Kara and Babs looked at one another, then back at Bruce as they both answered “Not really?” “Hmm… life for us is, different. We can’t have, normal relationships… our work demands everything from us and gives us nothing in return. Having something outside of it is, difficult. You both need to understand that, and make sure not to judge each other because of it.” Batgirl and Supergirl just nodded in agreement with Barbara responding with “We both know the tolls that our jobs take on us, but that’s why were doing this. To make sure we always have someone to pull ourselves up whenever we need them.” This answer seemed to satisfy Bruce, as he nodded and left the dining room with his coffee, leaving them alone.

“Aww, he cares about us!!” Kara jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Babs waist and leaned into her before placing her head on her shoulder “and I thought he was supposed to be dark” Babs whispered in Kara’s ear “He actually has a heart, but don’t tell anyone.” She spun around before facing Kara and wrapping her arms around her and softly said “Now then, what should we do” Kara leaned in and brought her lips to Babs and started to kiss her, moving her tongue into her mouth while holding her tighter. She took her mouth away from hers and Barbara whined a little bit before Kara said “I can think of a few things...”with that, Kara grabbed Babs by her thighs, wrapping them around her own, and sped back to their room.

They burst into her room and Kara lowered Babs back onto her bed, quickly following her down. Karas lips made rough contact with Babs, both of their tongues battling for dominance, while their mouths battled, Babs hands started to grope Kara, moving from her shoulders down to her back before going down to her ass, she pulled down karas jeans with a thirst that only she could fill. While Babs was pulling down her jeans, Kara lifted off Babs shirt, breaking their kiss, Kara move down to Babs neck sucking along the side, creating hickies all over her before she finally got to her bra, which she unbuckled and threw off the bed. Babs was moaning softly as she took her hands away from Kara's ass and started to push her down from her neck to her tits. Kara started to suck, going one to another, making Babs wet, which she noticed as she snuck one hand down in between her thighs and started to make its way into her.  
“Please Kara” Babs whined as she couldn’t take any more teasing “I.. I need you” Kara took those words to heart and she relented the titty play, she left her breast, but not before playfulling biting Babs nipples, making her cry out. Kara made her way down Babs body dragging her tongue, making Babs nearly cum just from the anticipation. When Kara finally got down to Babs pussy, she put her tongue back in her mouth before moving her lips forward. When she started to buzz them, Babs nearly blacked out, her eyes rolled back before she shoved Kara forward and nearly screamed “Fuck Me!!”. Kara just grinned into Babs pussy, and she finally started to stick out her tongue and her Babs pussy. She made a circular motion that drove Babs crazy, kara moved faster and faster, while sticking two fingers in so that she could reach her g-spot and with her other hand she started to rub Babs clit. Babs started to whine and scream making Kara go faster and faster, bringing Babs closer and closer to the edge. But just before she could climax, Kara pulled away. “Kara!” But before she could protest any more Kara jammed four fingers up Babs, going deeper than anything had before, Kara started to pump them in and out, using a little bit of her superspeed. With her thumb, she continued to rub the clit, and with her mouth she went back to Babs breasts, sucking harder and more ferocious than before. This was so much for Babs that she nearly came instantly and started to squirt everywhere, “Oh my GOD!” she screamed as her eyes moved back into her head. Kara continued to pleasure Babs with everything she had until she saw the Babs was on the verge of blacking out, then she finally slowed down as she brought Babs back down to earth. Kara moved back up to face Babs and gently kissed her, “So. I guess you’re a squirter.”  
Babs got red very fast and pushed Kara off of her “Shut up!” Kara just rolled to the side and moved her arm around Babs, “You know, I find that kind of cute.” Babs just lightly punched her in the arm before turning on her side to face her. “God. You’re so, so, perfect.” Kara then turned on her side “You’re more perfect, everything about you makes me crazy, I can;t get enough of you. I don’t know if I could live without you.” Kara then moved on top of Babs and held her close while whispering in her ear “I love you.” Babs just held kara back and whispered “So do I” They stayed like that for a while, until the door opened and Dick walked in.  
“Hey Babs, I was wonderi-- God Damn It! Put a sock on outside or something! Jesus!” He quickly closed his eyes, shut the door and ran down the hall. Babs and Kara just burst out laughing before rolling off each other and Babs sat up, “You know we should probably lock the door” Kara just rolled her eyes “You Think!”


End file.
